(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a harness for human wear, and is directed more particularly to a harness for use as an emergency egress/descent harness and as a safety restraint.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Harnesses available for egress/descent, and as safety restraints, typically are either full body harnesses or single-strap belts having a load ring thereon. The former are not in favor among sport climbers, fire fighters, bridge workers, special weapons and tactics teams, and the like, because of the inconvenience of donning the harness and the interference of the harness with the other gear or weapons carried by the wearer. Those who have need of such devices often elect not to carry them, taking a chance that an emergency situation requiring their use will not arise. The latter are preferred because of the ease of use and lack of interference with other equipment borne by the wearer, and because since a belt is customarily worn anyhow, one need not be carried and donned in emergency situations. However, putting a load ring on a belt at any point causes the body weight to be supported only at the waist.
Accordingly, there is a need for a belt which encounters little resistance to wear, and which, when circumstances warrant, is readily converted to a harness affording waist and leg support.